Best of Me
by sparklylulz
Summary: A series of several random moments in the lives of Rachel and Jesse. -St. Berry. Pure fluff.
1. one

**A/N: I really wanted to do something fluffy and fun, especially after looking at old photos of Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff, who have to be the cutest best friends ever. It's random as hell, and not all that great, but I liked the idea. They are both so OOC it's insane, ah well. So here are a few moments in the lives of Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry :) [The lyric used is from Butterfly Wings by Owl City]**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_**'**__Close your eyes and cuddle close to me  
I'll try not to wake you  
We'll make a sound while your dosing off  
But in the night shift the hide tides sweep me away from you  
Tell me again my dear, will you be waiting here?'_

–

"Rachel, you're being ridiculous again." He sighed, looking at her, with her brow furrowed, staring intently to the right of the room where her large, golden mirror was located.

"Ridiculous? No. Ridiculous was when 'Achy Breaky Heart' was a smash hit. Ridiculous are those horrible cardigans Kurt wears. I am not being ridiculous, I'm being logical!" She huffed, stomping a small foot on the ground, causing him to roll his eyes and smirk.

"Quit with the smirking, it makes me feel like you don't appreciate my input as a fellow artist and rising star." She said waspishly, turning to face him completely, where he was trying not to burst into laughter at the sight of her.

"I do appreciate it, babe, but somehow I don't think that forcing New Directions to dress as giant gold stars as a metaphor will really add to the performance." He stated matter of factly, while she dusted some of the glitter from her face as it fell of the silly golden star that donned her head.

"Fine, go ahead-- crush my creative genius!" She said dramatically and he hugged her close to him, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"My drama queen." He said gently, brushing a dark lock of hair from her eyes. She stared back at him intently for several moments.

"Can we just keep the hats?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

–

"I can feel your eyes on me, Jesse, and I do not appreciate your judgmental attitude!"

"_My _judgmental attitude? All I said was that that shirt made you look like a five year old. I just tell it like it is."

"I do NOT look like a five year old! Strawberry Shortcake is an icon, Jesse, you could learn from her."

"I could learn from Strawberry Shortcake? What, how to be adorable? 'Cause I kinda already know how to do that."

"You are so full of yourself."

"You know you love it. Everyone does."

"..."

"Don't be silly, Rach, it's natural. I know how I affect women, you can just let it happen."

"Yes, I suppose that's why half of McKinley thinks you're gay, is it?"

"You promised not to talk about that ever again. Just because even men can't keep their hands off me-"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the hair gel."

"...I am so not taking this from a girl wearing _Strawberry Shortcake_."

"You love it."

"Kinda, yeah."

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: I can't believe you told Brittany I was Mr. Schue's son. (4:26 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: It wasn't my fault she believed my sarcastic comment. After all, logically it makes no sense for him to be your father. (4:30 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel, do you really think Brittany understands logic? (4:35 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: She can't even tell her left from her right, so she definitely doesn't grasp the concept of sarcasm. (4:37 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: She only believed you because Mr. Schuester and I are both very talented. (4:41 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: I still say it's the hair gel. (4:43 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: I mean, you both have a strange obsession with hair care. (4:44 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Says the girl who once forced a Target employee to open every variety of shampoo to see which smelled the best. (4:54 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: I was simply being thorough, thank you very much. (5:00 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: All strawberry shampoo smells the same, Rach. It wasn't fair of you to make the boy cry. (5:02 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Obviously he could not handle the pressures of today's brutal society, I was merely helping him out. (5:04 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: And when you threatened him with the shampoo bottle after he refused to help you? Was that being a good samaritan, also? (5:09 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: ...I don't know what you're talking about, Jesse. (5:10 p.m.)

–

"This is so not funny." He said, his teeth gritted and an irritated expression lining his face. His girl friend simply looked back at him, a grin spreading on her face.

"It's not that bad, I mean... they'll grow back..." She trailed off, trying to suppress giggles.

"Rachel! What am I supposed to do without half an eyebrow!" He exclaimed, still gaping at his reflected image in Rachel's familiar mirror.

"I think it adds character to your face, it makes you much more original. Like Lady Gaga or Prince." He looked up at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Lady Gaga, Rachel? I love you, but aside from her phenomenal music, I would prefer not to ever be used in a simile with her." He said, still touching above his now semi hairless right eyebrow.

"I told you I had never done this before!" She said defensively and he looked at her with an unimpressed smile. "We could always do the other one... you know, so they match?" She giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have half a mind to draw it back on and then take you to the mall." He said, and she looked horrified for a moment.

"How about we just get you some nice sunglasses?" She asked delicately.

"Sounds awesome to me."

–

_Rachel (9:51 p.m.):_ Jesse! I have an emergency! Please respond quickly!

_Jesse (9:56 p.m.): _What?

_Rachel (9:57 p.m.):_ It took you five minutes to get back to me? I could have been choking.

_Jesse (10:00 p.m.): _Why would you be IMing me if you were choking?

_Rachel (10:02 p.m.): _That is unimportant at the current moment. Back to the original problem: As you know, Regionals are dangerously close, and as I always plan my monthly outfits out, I need help deciding what to wear. Should I wear my green dress or my red and black plaid skirt and shirt combination?

_Jesse (10:03 p.m.):_ You seriously drug me away from my nightly vocal warm ups to ask what you should wear in a month? Puck is right. You are crazy.

_Rachel (10:05 p.m.):_ I take high offense to those words. I am a very organized individual, which is one of the greatest keys to success and becoming a star. If I wasn't organized, Glee club would cease to exist, and what on earth would I do then? Mr. Schuester would be lost without me, considering it's a miracle he manages to find a tie that matches his outfits most days. However, I am always happy to help out with the club, as the captain I am obliged to such tasks.

_Jesse (10:10 p.m.): _Wear the green dress. Love you, night ;)

_Rachel (10:12 p.m.): _You can't just leave in the middle of our conversations! I think we should talk about this.

_**Jesse has logged off at 10:12 p.m.**_

–

"Jesse," _poke_, "Are you awake?"

"No, Rachel, by some miracle I managed to sleep through you poking me for the last five minutes."

"Well, you're kind of on top of my arm, and that is a very uncomfortable position..."

"Get off my leg and I'll get off your arm."

"You sound rather groggy."

"Yeah. It wasn't like I was trying to sleep or anything."

_poke_

"Dammit, quit poking me, I'm rolling over."

"Thank goodness, judging by your weight on my arm, I might suggest a few extra hours at ballet."

"Oh, shut up, I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I love you too, Rachel Berry."


	2. two

**A/N: So, after I wrote the first chapter, I just kept getting ideas for this, and I've had really good feedback so far. Now I'm going to milk it and add on to the story. Lyric used is from the Scene Aesthetic. Enjoy some St. Berry fluff :)**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_'For the longest time I thought I'd lost the best of me  
But I'll be damned if I quit now and that's for sure  
All I ever wanted was for you to look at me  
And know I'm all yours'_

–

"Pass me the chips." There she was with the poking again, it was like she knew it was his biggest pet peeve.

"I dunno, Rachel, I was noticing how tight your leotard was looking at ballet rehearsal and I was very concerned about your calorie intake lately." He said, trying to fake a face of worriment. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure _that's_ why you were looking at how tight my leotard was." She snapped back. "And, it's a _leotard_, Jesse, it's _supposed_ to be tight." He laughed heartily at that and passed her the chip bowl, to which she promptly grabbed a fistful.

"I swear, no one would suspect how messy you can be when it comes to food, I still remember the Great Chili Dog Fiasco. How you managed to get chili down my pants-" She stuck a chip into his mouth.

"I choose not to relive that memory for a reason, Jesse." She said, cramming another chip in his mouth to keep him from responding. He smirked at her, and once he had swallowed the entire mouthful of chips he leaned over and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry, it was probably the cutest thing ever."

–

_Jesse (7:54 p.m.): _Do your dads hate me now?

_Rachel (7:55 p.m.): _Really, it wasn't THAT big of a deal.

_Jesse (7:58 p.m.): _Please tell me you're not serious.

_Jesse (7:59 p.m.):_ It's a huge deal.

_Rachel (8:01 p.m.):_ My fathers are very open minded individuals. They didn't find it that strange.

_Jesse (8:03 p.m.): _Yeah, because most dads just LOVE to come home and find their daughter's boyfriend dancing in their kitchen to showtunes, in his underwear.

_Jesse (8:04 p.m.): _They probably think I'm gay.

_Rachel (8:08 p.m.):_ My dads are gay, I think they could tell if you were or not. Besides, Daddy said to tell you that you have a lovely voice.

_Jesse (8:10 p.m.): _omfg. Are they reading this right now?

_Rachel (8:12 p.m.): _Well, yes, Daddy is always interested as to what I'm doing.

_**Jesse has logged off at 8:12 p.m.**_

_Rachel (8:13 p.m.): _Jesse?

–

"I think Kurt hit on me today. Why does everyone think I'm gay? And if you say anything about hair gel, I swear to Celine Dion, I will trip you in glee and make it look like an accident."

"Fine, maybe it's because you get that high pitch in your voice sometimes when you talk? You know what I'm talking about right?"

"That was one time, Rachel, and I had Laryngitis."

"Oh. Then it must be-"

"I think it's my sense of fashion and my ability to sing. Still, if I were gay, Kurt is not really the type I'd go for."

"Yeah? Who would you go for? Jonathan Groff? I would. He's beautiful."

"Hmm, maybe. He does have good looks, and his voice is fairly decent. Maybe Taye Diggs, he's kind of attractive."

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you're gay, too."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure to prove to you that I'm not tonight."

"After the Wiggles concert, you mean?"

"Okay, this conversation was over like two sentences ago."

–

[From: Rachel*]: I'm really sorry about today, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. (4:03 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: You know I don't want Finn or Puck, I mean, they wouldn't like me after they saw the way I have to pop my blisters after ballet. (4:10 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel, stop trying to get me to talk to you. We're over. (4:15 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Or the time that I got us kicked out of the bowling alley because I kept singing show tunes when the actual band was on stage. (4:19 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Maybe the time that your uncle walked in on us singing the soundtrack to Hairspray in your bedroom. (4:23 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Or better: The time that you went on Spring Break and I came to the beach you were staying at and randomly bumped into you on purpose. (4:30 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: No one would want me after those things, just you. (4:32 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: God, you're right. I'll be there in ten. (4:35 p.m.)

–

"How many girls have you been with?" She asked cautiously, trying to balance a spoon on the tip of her nose, and failing spectacularly.

"Meh. Not that many." He shrugged, managing to make his own spoon stay stationary on his perfect nose.

"When was your first time?" She asked, eying his spoon with envy and anger, and he could tell the wheels of her brain were turning.

"I dunno, it's kind of fuzzy, I think I might have had a concussion. I hit my head on the door carrying her in the room." He said, not trusting the evil look in her eye as she focused even more intently on the spoon hanging from his face.

"Don't you even think about it." He said quickly as her hand flashed towards his face. He caught it and she pouted at him.

"None of that really matters, though. You are more important than that to me." He said gently, and she smiled brightly at him before snatching the spoon off his nose.

–

"Did Brittany have a mouse in her purse this morning?"

"Probably, she was really sad after she lost that bird that Mike found for her."

"I still think Santana killed it out of jealousy. Bitch can be crazy when it comes to her lovers."

"I know, I was preparing for an awesome throw down with Mercedes today. Even if she was kind of off with her vocal ability."

"Yeah, and Puck is not a soul brother. In fact, I'm not sure why they let him open his mouth."

"Quinn shouldn't have, she might not have ended up pregnant. Although she does dance rather stunningly with a baby inside of her."

"Finn kind of looked like he wanted to throw up and giggle at the same time while she sang her solo today, I kind of feel for him."

"Yes, and Kurt didn't miss that look either, he seemed highly annoyed about that."

"I always thought it was because his Cheerios uniform was too tight."

"You've noticed how tight Kurt's uniform is?"

"Seriously, Rachel, you are so smart, but you can be so stupid. Kurt's uniform is not the point!"

"Do you even know what the point is?"

"...not really."

–

"Rachel." _poke_ "Rachel, look at me."

"What, Jesse? I'm trying to watch the Lion King, here."

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I love you." _smile_

"I love you too, even if you are kind of gay."

"I am not gay!"

"No of course not. It's just the ha-"

_kisses_

"Thank god I love you, or else you might drive me crazy."

"I know. It's great isn't it?"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you, woman."


	3. three

**A/N: So, I was totally shocked and pleased by all the feedback I got back on this story! So here's a new chapter, with definite spoilers for the preview of "Theatricality," which is going to fucking set the bar for AWESOME. So excited! The lyric used in this chapter is from the Starting Line. Some parts of this aren't so much funny as they are fluffy and romantic.**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_'__Turn our music down  
And we whisper  
"Say what you're thinking right now"  
Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the __best of me__'_

–

"Do you think I look horrible?"

"Rachel.. you're wearing Beanie Babies. I think you look crazy."

"I'm supposed to be channeling _Gaga, _Jesse!"

"Yes, I know that! I'm just saying: bitch is crazy. She wears _dead Kermit_ costumes, Rachel."

"Oh, so you think it looks okay?"

"I didn't say that."

"But... you just-"

"I said it was crazy, not if it was the right kind of crazy."

"Then what's wrong with it?"

"Other than it's all kinds of tacky? Nothing."

"Gaga is always tacky! She wears fishnet over her face!"

"No, she is _upscale _tacky. Yours looks kind of like something my sister's room threw up."

"..."

"Look, how about I help you out, and if Kurt still hates on it, I'll just challenge him to a sing off and tear him down."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you."

–

"What are you thinking right now." His breath was hot and sent chills up her spine.

"My mom. That tape, I don't know what to think." She had fear in her voice, he could hear it.

"Why's that?" He asked curiously, and she just smirked at him.

"I saw you slip it into the box, Jesse, I have fantastic peripheral vision." She said, but she didn't sound angry.

"She was my glee coach. Vocal Adrenaline's coach." He said, sighing, looking anywhere but at her.

"How long have you known?" She said, her voice shaking a little.

"Since the very beginning, but you had to want this for yourself, and it was not my place to tell you." He sighed, and she smiled at him.

"You always make my dreams come true, Jesse St. James." She rolled into him, and he placed his arms around her, thinking it was her that made his dreams come true.

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: Kurt looks fierce today. (10:16 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: If by 'fierce,' you mean ridiculous, then that is a fair assessment to make. When will he learn that scarves are not meant to be worn as ties? (10:18 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Are you still mad over him telling you that he didn't think even you could mess up Gaga, and you did it anyway? (10:21 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel, don't pretend you didn't get my text. (10:30 a.m.)

[From Jesse(: ]: I sit behind you, I saw you read it. (10:32 a.m.)

[Rachel*]: Jesse, I'm trying to focus on our lesson on matrices. (10:34 a.m.)

[Jesse(: ]: We're studying isosceles triangles, babe. All I meant was that he looked nice in that shade of blue. (10:37 a.m.)

[Rachel*]: I think Santana might be right. The hair gel started it all. (10:40 a.m.)

[Jesse(: ]: Shut up, I'm trying to learn. (10:41 a.m.)

[Rachel*]: lol. (10:42 a.m.)

–

"Rachel, honestly this is not a big deal, they're only leather pants!"

"Jesse, they look absolutely ridiculous. Think how detrimental it will be to our relationship's image if other people see you wearing these?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but nothing could make us anymore uncool."

"I don't understand why you're wearing this- Wait. Have you been talking to Puck again?"

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking-"

"You have! Why are you all being idiotic enough to think that _red _leather pants are okay to wear?"

"What's the big deal? Kurt's walking around like a neo-Thomas Jefferson!"

"Kurt's never had very good tastes! Besides, he doesn't have a manly image to maintain-"

"This coming from the girl who tells me every other day how _gay _I seem to be."

"I just tell the facts, even when it's painful or uncomfortable to hear."

"Admit it. You totally think I look sexy."

"..."

"You do!"

"Only a little, and only because it reminds me of Adam Pascal as Roger in RENT."

"I knew it."

"Oh, just go change into something that won't make you chafe."

–

"Sorry I was gone for a week."

"It's okay, it was just a long week. I lost my voice."

"And I missed it? God, why couldn't you piss me off some other week, babe?"

"Well, to be fair I didn't intend to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, I know that."

...

"Finn also serenaded me."

"Ah, and did you serenade him back?"

"No, I kind of freaked out and ran from the room crying."

"Uh, why?"

"'Cause I missed you, and I didn't think you were coming back to me."

"That's silly. Like I could ever stay away from you."

"I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too, babe, me too."


	4. four

**A/N: Hello, hello! Finals are over with and being since Jesse is going to turn into a jerk next week, I thought I'd better get another one of these out. However, I think I'll keep writing them even after Groff is gone, because this has no set timeline, and the cuteness of Rachel and Jesse is addicting ;) Enjoy!**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_'T__his is love and I've learned enough to know  
I'm never lettin' go  
no, no, no - won't let go  
When you want it - when you need it  
You'll always have the __best of me__'_

–

_ring...ring...ring_

"Hello?"

"Jesse?"

"Rachel? Why are you calling me? It's like three a.m."

"I had _the dream_ again, Jesse!"

"Oh my god, you're not serious are you? Please god, Rach, you didn't wake me up over that dream again. This is the fourth time this week! If you weren't my girlfriend I would have smothered you with a pillow by now."

"It was just so real this time!"

"Rachel, how on _earth _is it realistic to think that aliens will come down and kidnap _Barbra Streisand_ and _Idina Menzel_ in order to destroy Broadway?"

"Well you just make it sound ridiculous, Jesse!"

"Are you serious?"

"Perhaps my dreams are a metaphor over my anxiety of glee club failing!"

"Good night, Rachel."

"No, Jesse, what if-"

_click._

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel, is there a reason why you have a _lightning bolt_ drawn on your forehead? (9:58 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Today is International Harry Potter Day! I'm supporting the boy wizard in his fight against Voldemort. (10:01 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: You do know he's a fictional character, right? (10:05 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Harry Potter is one of the most influential things in my life. I even have a life size cut out of Daniel Radcliffe in my closet. (10:08 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Uh, yeah, that's why people think you're crazy! (10:09 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Just because I'm passionate? (10:10 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: No, babe, 'cause you're kind of obsessed to the point of delusion. (10:12 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Oh what do you know, you Snape-ing Horcux. (10:15 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Uh...what? (10:16 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: That's what I thought. (10:19 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: … *head;desk* (10:20 a.m.)

–

"Jesse.. are you wearing mascara?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Yes you are. No one has lashes that full."

"Rachel, you're clearly delu-"

"I am not delusional! Do I need to pluck one out to prove my point?"

"What? No- Ow! Get off, damnit!"

"Aha! I knew it! It's Almay."

"It's just something we used to do in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Okay, you are never allowed to get angry at me calling you gay again."

"Why not!"

"You. Are. Wearing. Mascara."

"...touche."

–

"I want to go back there and stomp his face in!"

"I don't think that you be in the best interest for your face, Jesse."

"Rachel! He kissed you!"

"Yes, and I think the red handprint on his face will remind him not to ever do it again."

"I want to curb stomp his ass, then I want to run him ov-"

"Jesse, could you stop freaking out? I keep thinking you're going to turn into the Incredible Hulk."

"Hulk is badass, Rach, especially when he joins the Avengers!"

"Okay, good, you've calmed down."

"Hell no, I haven't! You're mine!"

"I think that's obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my, do I have to slap you too?"

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: Eclipse better than New Moon? y/n (9:08 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: I have never read the sad excuse for literature labeled "Twilight." (9:10 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: ! :O Rachel, you do not have a funny sense of humor. (9:11 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: That's because I'm not joking. I'm a girl, I know all about heartbreak and angst, why would I want to read about it? (9:15 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: What teenage girl DOESN'T want to read it and/or marry Edward? Even I want to marry him sometimes. (9:16 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: He's dead, Jesse. That's like necrophilia. You can't be into necrophilia on top of being an occasional gay. (9:18 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: You are seriously breaking my heart right now. (9:20 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Does this mean you won't go to the midnight show of Eclipse? (9:30 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: 'Cause I kinda already have tickets. (9:35 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: It's three months away. (9:40 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: So? (9:41 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Ugh, fine. (9:43 p.m.)

–

"Hey." _damn that never ending poking_

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm obnoxious?"

"Yeah, but I mean that's just common knowledge."

"Really? I don't mean to be."

"I know, it's just part of you."

"You know, you're kind of making me want to resort to physical violence."

"I never said I didn't like it."

"You do?"

"It's part of you, and I love all of you."

"Awe! I love you too."


	5. five

**A/N: So, I know that it's been FOREVER, but I needed to get over my heartbreak that was "Funk." Look, I can appreciate the whole Finchel thing (I've even written fics for them), but Rachel BELONGS with Jesse, people. BELONGS. He is perfect for her, and that's why I am finally updating this. I hope you like this part :) The lyrics used are from "Best of Me" by The Letter Black.**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_'__Finally I'm worth it, though I'm not perfect  
It still feels right, and I keep on giving  
Trying to make a difference, in my life  
But I know another way to show  
Everything I can be for you  
You're all that I'll ever need  
I'll give you the__ best of me__'_

–

"Jesse St. James, stop laughing at me right now!" Rachel snapped at her boyfriend, who was currently doubled over in amusement, tears welling up in his blue eyes as he took in the sight of his girlfriend standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Rachel... you.. look..." But he couldn't finish the sentence as he had lost the ability to breathe properly whilst looking at her.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Rachel asked angrily, poking him in the side, causing him to glare at her.

"Quit with the damn poking." He said, giggling a little.

"Are you _giggling_? Seriously, you're supposed to be my _boyfriend_." Rachel sighed, and Jesse stood up straight, walking towards her.

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way.. but, you look absolutely ridiculous as a blonde." He said, touching her recently dyed locks. She scowled at him.

"I love your dark hair, it's a major turn on." Jesse said, pulling her towards him, and Rachel looked up at him with a loving expression that suddenly turned to pure irritation.

"I told you to quit laughing at me!" She exclaimed, but it didn't make a bit of difference.

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: Why the hell did you tell your dads that I hate _Casablanca_? (8:32 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Uh, because as far as I know, you do? (8:33 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel, you don't tell two gay men, whose favorite movie is _Casablanca_ that their daughter's boyfriend hates the aforementioned movie. (8:35 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Now I'll never get to marry you :( (8:37 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: You know how I know that you are absolutely perfect for me? (8:40 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Quit avoiding the topic! (8:41 p.m.)

[From: Jesse (:]: But how? (8:41 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: You used the word 'aforementioned' in a text message :) (8:42 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: However, I think we should stop texting. It might look a little obvious to my fathers that every time you send a message I look at my phone. They do hate being left out. (8:43 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: I love you too, babe. (8:45 p.m.)

–

"Rachel, are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. I was trying to decide what decade Mr. Schue's tie is from."

"I'd say the seventies. Given that it's brown, and hideous. Just like the music from that era."

"Was that a racist joke?"

"I will seriously poke you in the eye, Rachel."

"If you do, I'd have to pour all your hair gel out."

"That was below the belt, babe."

"Well, then I guess your fingers will be going nowhere near my eye sockets."

"If I killed you, I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure I could get off with justifiable homicide."

"That's a great plan."

"Yeah, I know babe. I'm a genius."

"However, I spot one major flaw that you have not accounted for."

"Yeah? What's that? Where to hide the body? 'Cause I kinda already have a spot picked out."

"I'm going to ignore that. What I meant is that you'd miss me if you killed me."

"Ah, hell. You're right. I would."

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: I do not think you ever appreciate how much I love you. (3:43 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Seriously, Rach, this is scarring me for life. (3:45 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: What are you talking about? Of course I appreciate you. (3:50 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: You owe me big for this. (3:51 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Like watching Grey's with me, big. (3:54 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: No. I hate that ridiculous show. (3:56 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Yeah, well I don't think shopping for tampons is fun, either. (3:57 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Hush. Just remember to get Tampax Pearl. (3:59 p.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Oh, and pick up some Hersey's while you're there. (4:03 p.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: How did my life come to this? (4:05 p.m.)

–

"Don't try to pretend you're not enjoying this."

"Jesse, this show is completely pointless drama that I got enough of when I wanted to date Finn."

"Rach, you just gotta get into it and forget about that giant idiot that let you go."

"I'm not upset over that, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I mean, I would have never met you. I wouldn't be sitting her watching this with you."

"Aha! I told you that you liked it!"

"I'm watching it for _you. _Because I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel. Can you go get me some popcorn?"

"Not now, Jesse, I'm watching this show."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."


	6. six

**A/N: God, I know. It's been AGES. Look, I really am sorry, but my life has been full steam ahead lately. But I wanted to get this out before I leave for vacation Friday. Honestly, I've kinda been trying to forget about Glee so I don't long for it so bad, but I started reading on season two and I just had to write this. This is more AU and cannon at the same time. Does that even make sense?**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_'__I'm sorry it's all that I can say  
You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the __best of me__'_

–

"You have a Justin Bieber song on your iPod. Do you know how bad this is?"

"I just want to be a well rounded person when it comes to the artistic field, even if that means listening to more _modern_ music than the Rat Pack-"

"You just think he's cute."

"..."

"Rachel! He's like twelve!"

"He's actually sixteen. His lyrics are very catchy. He has a decent voice."

"How can you tell? He says the same thing over and over... I'm not sure I can let myself love you anymore. This atrocity might be too much to overlook."

"You know if you didn't hate him, I would think you were getting pretty defensive. In fact, I think you might like him too."

"Rachel, you are delusional with a capital D."

"Am I? Let me see your iPhone!"

"What? No, I- Get off! Rachel-"

"Aha! That's what I thought. Five Justin Bieber songs."

"You are an impossible woman. You tell anyone about this and I'll make sure Tina gets every solo throughout the end of the year."

"You're supposed to love me!"

"Just sayin'."

"Fine. But will you sing '_Baby_' to me?"

"God, fine. But only because it will make you happy and I love you."

–

"I just want to know _why_ you did it. Why you felt the need to throw chicken fetuses on me. I can understand that you needed to fool Vocal Adrenaline, UCLA is worth that, but really, Jesse?" My voice felt raw, almost like all the pain I'd felt was being focused through my voice. His eyes were full of pain also, the brown a tortured shade but he was still beautiful. Always beautiful.

"I had to play the part. I would do absolutely anything to change it." I believed him. Jesse might be a good liar, but his eyes always betrayed him. No matter what I could tell anything he was feeling by looking into his eyes.

"Will you answer one thing for me?" I asked, fighting my urge to touch him. My eyes were tired from all the crying I'd done over the boy standing on my doorstep at that very moment.

"Anything for you Rachel." He breathed.

"Do you still love me?" I asked after a heavy pause, not finding it within my rather fearless self to look at the boy I'd given everything to. The boy I loved with all my heart.

He looked taken aback for a moment and just stared at me. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up and he took my face in his hands. "Of course I still love you. I didn't lie to you in that parking lot. You mean everything to me, Rachel Berry, and someday I'll make you mine forever." He spoke firmly and I believed him. No one was better for me than Jesse St. James.

"Good, because I love you too much to give up on you." I said quickly, and before I could move he had captured my lips and everything felt right again.

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: I don't want to leave for UCLA. I'll miss you. [2:30 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: Then don't go. Stay with me, you can stay in the guest room, with my therapist. [2:34 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: No offense, Rachel, but Dr. Volmer kind of freaks me out. [2:35 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Oh, and I might want an education if I ever want to make it anywhere on Broadway. [2:36 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: Plenty of individuals in show business never received a formal education. [2:40 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Well what happens if I don't make it? Then I'll either have to be a washed up burger flipper by day and a karaoke singer by night. Or a clown. [2:43 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Why did you just laugh out loud in the middle of Spanish? Schuester looks like he thinks you're crazier than normal. [2:44 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Quit poking me, woman, and text me back. [2:44 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: I was picturing you in a clown costume, flipping burgers & singing karaoke. [2:45 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: Must we have the conversation of how I am not mentally unbalanced and have never been certified as insane, again? [2:46 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: God I hope not. That was painful enough the first time. At least you don't have flow charts right now. [2:48 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: You don't know that for a fact. [2:50 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Yeah, you're a crazy woman, and I'm leaving before you can force your crazy on me anymore than you already have! [2:51 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: I hate you. [2:53 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: Love you too, beautiful. May I take you home now? [2:55 p.m.]

[From: Rachel*]: Yes. But I'm playing my entire collection of Britney Spears in the car. [2:56 p.m.]

[From: Jesse(: ]: FML. [2:57 p.m.]

–

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too, crazy woman, but I haven't even boarded the plane yet."

"You don't have to! You could turn around now and we could run away to Vegas and sing for the elderly at their 50th high school reunions!"

"Yeah. As promising and inviting as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'll be back in a month."

"Don't forget me, okay?"

"I don't think anyone could ever forget you, Rachel Berry."

"Well, don't go chasing any of the beautiful college girls, okay?"

"Like any of those girls are as beautiful as you. You let me know if Finn Hudson makes any moves on my woman."

"Jesse, Finn is sooo 2009."

"I don't care. You're mine, and when I come back I expect to find you here."

"I'd wait forever for you, you know that."

"And I would for you, babe."

"I miss you."

"Same. I've gotta go, I'm boarding."

"I love you, Jesse St. James, promise you'll come back to me."

"I love you too, Rachel, and I swear. You're the only place that feels like home anymore. Don't cry, okay? I'll see you soon, my shining star."

"I'll see you soon, Jesse."


	7. seven

**A/N: Well apart from two bad reviews that made me feel like poo, I'm back with another installment. It's so soon! I know, but I kind of have no life so I've decided to devote some time to St. Berry. Enjoy :)**

–

_**'best of me'**_

_"It may have been in pieces, but I gave you the best of me." _

_-Jim Morrison_

–

"Are... are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know, I just... hate this. The distance."

"We swore to each other that the distance didn't matter, Rachel. If it's Finn or Puck or anyone else, just tell me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jesse."

"I'm not the one that's threatening to mail back my significant other's Phantom of the Opera mask! That was supposed to represent that our love will never die."

"I fully understand the metaphor in you giving me Erik's mask, even if the follow up musical was completely unnecessary, but I just miss you all the time. I never realized how hard it was to get through glee without you."

"Rachel, I love you and if you break my heart I _will die_. Maybe not literally, but metaphorically."

"I love you too, Jesse. I'm sorry I freaked out like this. It's really immature and not at all in my nature."

"Tell me you're kidding? Freaking out is what you do best."

"Oh shut up and call me tomorrow."

"Oh don't hang up-"

_click_

"_Women._"

–

[From: Jesse(: ]: Rachel Berry, will you marry me? (9:51 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Please tell me you didn't seriously just propose to me via text. (9:52 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: I'm also only sixteen! (9:52 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Well I didn't mean right this second. (9:54 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Good. I'd have to miss Chemistry and we both know how much I love Chemistry. (9:56 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: And the award for Best Ways of Crushing Jesse St James' Ego goes to... Rachel Berry. (9:59 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: also, you a horrible person Y/Y. (9:59 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Now, Jesse St. James, you are not being fair. (10:01 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: I am a terrific catch, why would you NOT want to marry me? (10:03 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Think of the hair our children would have? It would beautiful. (10:04 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Not if you fill it full of chemicals! Then they might get brain damage. (10:07 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Why do you always manage to miss the point? (10:10 a.m.)

[From: Rachel*]: Oh hush and come walk with me to gym. (10:12 a.m.)

[From: Jesse(: ]: Fine. But someday, Rachel Berry, you will be mine. (10:15 a.m.)

–

He was standing there, right in front her house, a patient smile on his exuberant face. His hair was windswept as she blinked, not really believing he was actually standing in front of her. He was so, so beautiful.

"What.. how are you here?" She asked quietly. He stepped towards her, a mocking smile on his face.

"I come home a week early to surprise you and this is the response I get?" He asked, winking at her.

Finally accepting that he really was in front of her, her face broke into a smile and she started sprinting towards him. Her body crashed against his as she leapt onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist and she began kissing every inch of his face she could reach.

"That what was the reaction I was expecting the first go around." He laughed in her ear, his lips caressing her skin as his hot breath licked his neck.

"I love you, you know?" She smiled against his shoulder.

"Of course I do, how could you not?" He smirk, covering her mouth with his before she could argue. She couldn't say she minded at all.

–

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, you look rather dashing yourself."

"I can't believe this, you know?"

"Me either. I also can't believe that Mr. Schue is out there."

"I know right, how old is he? A hundred or so by now?"

"I think that might be a slight exaggeration."

"Shut up, woman, I never exaggerate."

"Seriously, Jesse? That's all you ever do. I'm not sure you could stop. You're an addict. I can get you professional help- I think Ms Pillsbury is here..."

"She's wacko, Rach."

"Well, yes, she actually might be crazier than people think I am."

"Babe, people _know_ you're crazy. I do, and I'm still here."

"And I love you for it. But, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should stop talking. Rabbi Greenberg seems irritated."

"Yeah, he's glaring at me underneath his Yamaka. It's my wedding day, I'll talk to my bride whenever I want."

"Oh hush and say 'I do.'"

"_I do." _"Satisfied? Now it's your turn."

"_I do."_

"Love you. Told you that you'd be mine. Look at the expression on Hudson's face! He looks so constipated."

"You're supposed to be kissing me!"

"Oh right, let me get on that."


	8. eight

**A/N: Holy shit, it's been a year since I started this silly little idea that snowballed into this fluffy monster. I would like to yell THANK YOU from the top of buildings to all my reviewers because you guys are fabulous, new and old alike! I'm sorry it's been like 8 months since I've written on it, but now that Jesse is a mere week away from my eyes, I really wanted to write another little piece for you! It gets a little angsty in the middle but I was pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy :D**

–

_**'best of me'**_

'_I'd like to think the __best of me__ was still hidden up my sleeve.'_

_-John Mayer_

–

"Rachel, please god, I don't ever want to see you in that _thing _again."

"Jesse! This dress is adorable, it was practically made for me!"

"No. That amount of feathers and rhinestone... even Gaga couldn't make that acceptable."

"Excuse me, but I happen to think this dress is very me. I don't see you telling Kurt his kilt looks ridiculous!"

"That's because Kurt isn't my prom date, Rachel. Seriously, everyone may still think I'm gay-"

"Honestly, the hair gel thing was a little ri-"

"I swear to god, if you finish that sentence I will burn your signed Funny Girl poster."

"You are a horrible human being, Jesse St. James."

"So I've been told, but I keep my promises."

"Fine, but I still like this dress the most."

"That's it, I'm calling Kurt."

"No! He's at his weekly American Idol party with Blaine- if you disturb him, he'll be more angry than the time I spilt soda on his new Jimmy Choo's-"

"Aren't those women shoes?"

"You should know that fashion knows no gender."

"I'm getting my phone out!"

"Fine. But I'd like you to know I will never forgive you for this fierce injustice."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, drama queen."

–

His face from where she stood on the familiar stage seemed tore between two battling emotions. She knew them- hurt and pride. She had warred with them many times on her own. He looked good, though, just as beautiful as she remembered him. His eyes held a pain she had witnessed the last time she had seen him.

"Congratulations on winning your fourth consecutive National title. You must be so proud." She took the shameless dig at him, knowing that he deserved nothing more than that from her.

"Rachel, I know that I was this huge-" She cut him off before he could complete his sentence, "Ass? Because that's the only word I can think of that covers it well enough." Her voice shook for the first time in a long time. She hated that.

"Yes, an ass. A stupid ass who forgot how much it meant to be loved for just being himself and not the _ass,_" He spat the word out like poison on his tongue, "that Vocal Adrenaline made me." He watched as his face morphed into a grimace.

"I came back to tell you that I love you, and I know I have no right, but I always will. Always. You were it for me Rachel. It took 3,000 miles and about three days for me to realize it." His eyes were glossy and she felt her heart stop for a brief moment as she realized that he was falling apart.

"I wish I didn't love you. Every night I pray to stop and every morning I curse that I can't." She spoke honestly; one of the most intimate and honest things she had said in a long time.

"I want you, all of you. The animal sweaters and crazy midnight calls about aliens. I- I just _need_ you, Rachel." His voice was so raw that she could almost feel the emotion pouring off of him.

"Please, please don't ever leave me again. I don't think my body can take my metaphorical death a second time around." She said softly, walking towards him, and allowing his warm arms to engulf her once more.

–

"I think I've seen Kurt's boyfriend somewhere else."

"Well, he's a lead singer in his show choir. He's fairly talented, but very predictable."

"No- not at a singing competition. Somewhere else."

"Probably at a hair salon. Honestly, he likes gel more than you and that is saying something."

"Hah hah, Rachel, you should definitely go into stand up comedy."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Jesse."

"It doesn't make it any less annoying if you say annoying things in a sing song voice, you know?"

"Please, you should feel honored that I would use my voice to speak to you."

"The Gap!"

"Jesse, please don't tell me you're going through that phase where you only wore plaid again."

"What? No, and it was an _acting exercise_ I've told you that a million times! But I meant that was where I had seen Blaine before."  
"Yes. Apparently the Warblers enjoy giving impromptu concerts for Gap shoppers."

"That is unacceptable! We're the only couple allowed to give impromptu concerts for anyone!"

"Well you left the position vacated for a year, someone had to have the great honor."

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Oh of course not, baby. Come on, let's go to the Gap and get you some plaid."

"I swear I could make sure your body was never found."

"Oh whatever, you love me too much."

"Again, this has proven to be more of a handicap than an asset!"

...

"Oof! Ow, Rachel! That hurt!"

"Your pride more than anything else, I think you'll recover."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."


End file.
